Adam Bentley
Adam Bentley was one of the suspects in Blood and Glory (Case #42), One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47), and Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). In It all Ends Here, Adam was killed by a gunshot between his eyes. Profile Adam is a 30 year old man with parted to the right and swept to the left hair, he also has blue eyes. He is seen wearing a black suit, underneath it, he's wearing a white shirt. He also wears a bow tie on the right side of the black suit. He weighs 181 lbs and his blood type is AB-. In Blood and Glory, it is discovered that Adam has read The Prince, plays tennis and uses sunscreen. In One Wedding and a Funeral, ''it is discovered that he knows aeronautics, has chemistry knowledge and wears contact lenses. In ''Snakes on the Stage, he wears a green jewel brooch on his chest. Role in Case(s) In'' Blood and Glory'', Adam was first interrogated when the team found that he was stealing Jerry Bigwall's signature. Next, Adam was interrogated when they found out that he was using a mask similar to Jerry's face. He said that he wasn't a member of The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club. He really wanted to be a member, so he thought if he used his signature and got under his skin, he can enter his club. After Mitchell Westville was arrested, he wanted help in Additional Investigation. He said that he lost his car keys in Maple Heights' bridge. The team searched the bridge and they found car keys. They weren't sure that it was Adam's keys, so they got the code of the keyring of the car keys to analyze it. Alex proved it was Adam's car keys and he also said that it belonged to Grimsborough's most famous luxury cars rental company, Rental Glory, Luxury Car Rental. The team went to give the keys to Adam, but Adam was embarrassed, because they found out that his car was from a cars rental company. Adam makes another appearance in One Wedding and a Funeral, in which Lola Vallez was supposed to get married but the wedding ended when Walter Fairbanks died in a plane crash, in which the police deduced the plane crash to be murder. Adam was questioned by the police once again as they are desperate to find how Adam was affiliated with Walter Fairbanks, and it's because Adam learned how to fly by Walter. Adam was questioned a second time when the team found a photo album which was authored by him, but Adam was found innocent when Esteban Vallez was the one liable for the manslaughter. Adam was interrogated once again in Snakes on the Stage as the police was desperate on knowing what his relation to the victim was, and it was revealed that Roland Vane was Adam's foster brother. Adam was proven innocent for a third time, after an Opera understudy, Annabel Stewart, was found guilty of murdering his foster brother. In It All Ends Here, on the Election Day, Adam was slain in Howard Johnson's home. Trivia *He is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases and was slain in It All Ends Here (Case #51). *Adam, Caroline Fitzgerald and Martha Price are the only suspects who will give you 18,000 coins in two of their appearances in the Additional Investigation. *Adam and Kerry Ann Buxton are the only suspects in the game to appear as a suspect and then a victim in the next case. Case Appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47) *Snakes on the Stage (Case #50) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) Adam1.png|Adam, as he appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42). Adam1.png|Adam, as he appeared in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47). Adam50.png|Adam, as he appeared in Snakes on the Stage (Case #50). OG SUS 42 605.jpg OG_SUS_47_605.png adampolicedept.jpg The Living Stone Club.png|The Livingstone Club, Jerry's club which Adam wanted to join. mr.bentley.jpg Adam.jpg|Adam in It All Ends Here Category:Suspects Category:Victims